The goal of this proposal is to collect data and determine one or more structures for eight different projects that are underway at the University of Wisconsin in the laboratories of Drs. Hazel Holden and Ivan Rayment. This joint proposal reflects an effort to make efficient useage of an enormously powerful X-ray source. The projects cover a range of problems including; a transposase/dsDNA complex, Asparagine Synthetase, toluene-4-monooxygenase: subunit D, Phosphonoacetate Hydrolase, Phenylalanine Dehydrogenase, Myosin S 1 dC, Kanamycin nucleotidyl transferase, and ATP:corrinoid adenosyl transferase (CobA). It is planned to collect accurate data at a single wavelength for those projects that have been solved at lower resolution or for molecular complexes for proteins whose fold is already known. Data collection on BioCARS Station 14-BM-D.